Mi pequeña Rosa
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: Resumen: A veces puedes amar más a otro hombre que no sea tu padre que a tu propio padre.


"_**Mi pequeña Rosa"**_

_Resumen: A veces puedes amar más a otro hombre que no sea tu padre que a tu propio padre._

Era un día soleado con una brisa que se disfrutaría agradablemente al estar afuera en el jardín, sino fuera por los gritos que se escuchaban en el interior de la casa.

-¡Suelta a mi hija maldita comadreja!

-¡Ella es mi hija!

-Mami….

Hermione Granger veía horrorizada aquella escena, ella trataba de detener a Draco Malfoy avanzar hacia el imbécil de Ronald Weasley que tenía en brazos a Rose, una pequeña de apenas cinco años, llorando mientras trataba de librarse de aquel desconocido. El corazón de Hermione se rompió completamente, ella había pensado que finalmente Ron había salido de su vida, como él lo quería.

Justamente fue hace más de cinco años cuando Hermione se había enterado que estaba a la espera de un pequeño bebé, una criatura inocente y que venia del amor que tanto le profesaba Ronald Weasley. Como cualquier mujer, le dio la noticia lo más rápido al padre, pero la respuesta que recibió no era lo que esperaba.

_-¿Embarazada? ¡Esto arruina todo Hermione! –Le grito furiosamente._

_-¿De qué rayos hablas Ron? –Con dificultad y miedo se lo pregunto. _

_-¡Yo no quiero hijos ahora! ¡Arruina mis planes! ¡Mi carrera como jugador! Es tu culpa._

Hermione había quedado boquiabierta. ¿Era en serio lo que le estaba diciendo?

_-¡¿Es mi culpa?! Yo no lo planeé, solo sucedió Ronald._

_-¡Yo no lo quiero! –Ron tiraba de su cabello fuertemente en señal de frustración._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? _

_-Que no lo quiero, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mío. _

Eso fue lo que le rompió el corazón a Hermione esa noche, de un segundo a otro Ronald ya tenía la marca de una mano en su mejilla. Las lágrimas de furia de la castaña finalmente habían salido de sus pequeños ojos. Le grito una y mil maldiciones al pelirrojo hasta que el dejo en claro que no formaría parte de sus vida desde ahora.

Tirada sobre el suelo, se encontraba una desconsolada Hermione. Pasó tiempo en el frio lugar hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó. El silencio se apodero de su pequeño departamento. Solo podía escuchar cada latido que daba su corazón. Se permitió cerrar los ojos para pensar en lo que iba a hacer ahora en adelante.

El pequeño que habitaba en su vientre no tenía culpa alguna de las acciones que había tomado su padre. Lentamente llevo sus manos a su todavía no abultado vientre. Todavía no podía creer que un ser crecía dentro de ella. Suspiro lentamente y se levantó. Con toda su valentía Gryffindor decidió que ella haría todo lo posible por su bebé.

Habían pasado pocos días cuando los chismes empezaron a caer en el mundo mágico, gracias a los periódicos como "El Profeta" donde la noticia más sorpréndete había sido que el héroe de guerra y ahora nuevo jugador profesional de quidditch, Ronald Weasley ya tenía una nueva novia. Era poco decir que su mundo ya estaba totalmente destruido.

Sobre ella estaba Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley buscando una explicación, Hermione solo se limitaba a decir que su separación ya se venía venir, algo que era mentira. No les conto sobre su embarazo, quería evitar una guerra en esos momento.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas cuando otra noticia había llegado, tomo el periódico con sus manos temblorosas mientras comenzaba a leer, ahora se anunciaba el compromiso de Ron Weasley con su novia. Se encontraba en medio de su oficina cuando su puerta se abrió viendo a su compañero de trabajo, Draco Malfoy.

El rubio solo vio cuando ella casi caí completamente al suelo si no hubiera sido por él.

Cuando Hermione despertó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto sobre una cama. No sabía cómo, pero se encontraba en San Mungo.

_-Hermione…_

Volteo lentamente y pudo ver a Draco Malfoy a su lado, sentado en una silla mientras tomaba su mano.

_-Draco… ¿Qué paso? –Torpemente pregunto._

_-Te desmayaste en tu oficina. _

Draco le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, solo a ella se las daba.

Desde su comienzo en su trabajo en el Ministerio, tuvo que empezar trabajando con Malfoy. Mentiría si fue un comienzo agradable, quedaba un poco de rencor pero poco a poco llegaron a un punto medio, después una competitividad que era graciosa de observar y finalmente nació la amistad entre la serpiente y la leona.

Hermione noto el brillo en los ojos de Draco desde hace mucho tiempo, ella sabía que el adolescente idiota y frívolo ya no existía más.

_-¿Por qué no te has alimentado bien? No debes descuidarte durante tu estado. –Draco soltó de repente mientras la miraba tranquilamente._

Hermione se rompió en ese momento, Draco se asustó de inmediato y la tomo entre sus brazos y trato de consolarla, él no sabía cómo debía hacerlo. Su única reacción fue abrasarla.

Fue cuando la castaña le conto su historia hasta que se tranquilizó. Draco escuchaba atentamente, por afuera mantenía un semblante "tranquilo" por dentro hervía de la furia que trataba de ocultar. Hermione había salido pocas de aquella incomoda cama de hospital, Draco había insistido en acompañarla y asegurarse de que comiera adecuadamente.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, comieron tranquilamente en una cafetería muggle que Hermione iba frecuentemente después del trabajo. Después de un par de tasas de té, Draco llevo a Hermione a su departamento para descansar. Esa fue la primera noche donde Hermione pudo dormir tranquila, a pesar de todo.

Desde ese momento Draco Malfoy se volvió más frecuente con el tiempo en su vida.

De igual manera su vientre empezó a crecer y el mundo se enteró. Todos exigían una explicación, en especial aquellos que eran sus amigos. Como antes había pasado, se limitó a decir que era su decisión estar sola con su bebe sin dar más razones.

Hermione era una mujer fuerte e independiente, lo estaba demostrando ferozmente en esta etapa de su vida. Pero también agradecía la ayuda que recibía de aquel Slytherin que era su amigo, su fiel amigo. En su mente llegaba la imagen del rubio de ojos grises penetrantes y una sonrisa encantadora, ella sonreía mientras pensaba en él, era algo que no hacia hace tanto.

Pasó mes con mes, Draco cuidaba de ella como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo. Ya su vientre era de un tamaño considerable, parecía un globo con piernas según ella misma. Hubo una tarde que lo marco todo, ella estaba tranquila en su departamento, era un sábado cuando Draco llego a almorzar con ella cuando Hermione sintió la primera patada, tomo sin aviso la mano de Draco y la puso sobre su vientre.

Draco se congelo, miraba directamente a sus ojos, y volvió a sentir una pequeña patada que hizo que brincara. Inesperadamente Draco tomo delicadamente a Hermione de su rostro y la atrajo hacia sus labios.

Tierno, delicado pero con una explosión de emociones. Duro poco tiempo, pero los disfrutaron. Draco lentamente soltó y se separó de Hermione, un silencio se apodero de aquella habitación. Una Hermione completamente sonrojada evitaba la mirada de un Draco nervioso, pero Draco se llenó de valor del cual carecía un poco.

_-Hermione… quiero estar a tu lado, bueno si tú me lo permites, cuidare de los dos con mi vida. –Draco hablo de manera torpe, algo que le apareció adorable a ella. _

Era ya primavera cuando eso paso, Hermione ya contaba con siete meses de embarazo cuando Draco se mudó con ella, el vivió con ella todo el embarazo, antojos extraños a altas hora de la madrugada, si, Draco iba a su departamento a las cuatro de las mañana con comida china y sandia.

El tiempo pasó volando, ya se encontraban en el mes de mayo cuando Hermione dio a luz a una pequeña y frágil niña de cabellos rizados y de color pelirrojo.

Draco se permitió sacar un par de lágrimas cuanto tuvo a la pequeña brazos, le dio un beso en su frente. Hermione sonrió cuando vio la tierna escena.

_-¿Me dejarías nombrarla? –Pidió. _

_-¿Cuál es tu idea de nombre? –Hermione no podía resistirse a saber._

_-Pues… quiero nombrarla Rose, Rose Jean Granger. Es como una hermosa rosa roja, es __**mi pequeña rosa**__._

No pudo negarse con tal declaración. Un hermoso nombre para la hermosa niña, además Draco comprendía que Hermione estaba lista para que la niña fuera una "Malfoy" de apellido. Pero no tardaría.

Draco fue aquel padre que Rose amo desde el primer día. Aquel que se despertó por las noches para arrullarla, el que le cambio su primer pañal, el que le enseño a caminar, aquel a que le llamo "papi" por primera vez.

Hermione sabía que se había enamorado de la persona correcta, Draco fue la luz que necesito en su vida. Ya era feliz con lo que ella tenía.

Pero Ronald Weasley llego a destruir su mundo perfecto.

Todo paso cuando Hermione y Rose esperaban a Draco en la sala de estar de su hogar, una casa grande a las afueras del Londres Muggle, le tenían preparada una sorpresa, le dirían un pequeño secretito. Draco viajaba por Red Flu al trabajo, hoy llegaría más temprano ya que era el cumpleaños de Rose. Las dos se levantaron cuando la chimenea empezó a sonar, pero cuando vieron al hombre que salió de la chimenea, se congelaron.

Hermione se congelo, frente a ella estaba un Ron Weasley sonriente y con un regalo atrás de él.

-Hola Hermione, vengo a ver a mi hija.

Hermione por instinto coloco a Rose atrás de ella, con varita en mano le pidió a Ron que saliera de su casa, algo que obviamente no paso. Temía que Ron le quisiera quitar a su hija. Fácilmente Ron le quito la barita y la tomo por las muñecas con algo de fuerza, Hermione sentía como sus ojos ardían, Rose trataba de esconderse y aferrándose en las piernas de su madre.

Esa escena fue la que encontró Draco Malfoy cuando puso un pie en su casa, una Hermione siendo inmovilizada por un Ron con aire de superioridad y una pequeña Rose en un mar de lágrimas.

-Aléjate de ellas. –Grito mientras jalaba a Weasley y le daba un puñetazo.

Ron quedo del otro lado de la habitación, Draco rápidamente fue hacia Hermione para verificar que estuviera bien, cuando quiso ver a Rose ella no estaba atrás de su madre.

_**-¡Suelta a mi hija maldita comadreja! **_

_**-¡Ella es mi hija!**_

_**-Mami…. Papi. –Hipeaba Rose mientras trataba de ir con sus padres.**_

-No Weasley, ella no es tu hija. –Draco grito con toda su furia.

-Ron regrésame a mi hija, por favor. –Hermione imploraba desesperadamente.

Draco sabía que no podía a verle nacido el amor de padre de un momento a otro a la comadreja, insinuaba que era por el "terrible" decline de su carrera por ser tener la imagen de "padre irresponsable" desde que la pequeña apareció en algún periódico revelando su origen no hace mucho tiempo.

-Ella es mi hija, ella me va ayudar… -Dijo sínicamente mientras veía a Rose.

-Señor por favor… déjeme, quiero a mi mami y papi. –Rose seguía llorando.

Eso hizo enojar a Ron, como es que ese hijo de mortifago podía ser llamado "papi" como es que esa mocosa lo prefería a él.

Fue justo ese momento donde Draco pudo soltarse de Hermione y tomar a Ron, Hermione de inmediato tomo a Rose. Finalmente sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones con normalidad. Ya tenía a su pequeña.

Lo que no pudo evitar fue la golpiza que Ronald se ganó a manos de Draco.

Draco pudo echar a Ron Weasley de su casa al término de su golpiza, tomo todos los hechizos de protección en todo el lugar para evitar que volviera, ya hablaría después con Potter para darle a Weasley más de lo que se merecía.

Cuando regreso, la pequeña todavía lloraba desconsoladamente, se acercó a la pequeña para tratar calmarla.

-Ya no llores Rosie, ese hombre no va a volver lo prometo. –Se agacho para estar a su altura, tomo sus pequeñas manos y le dio un tierno beso.

-Es que papi… el hombre malo arruino la sorpresa. –Rosie no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Cuál sorpresa cariño? –Pregunto inquieto.

-Mami y yo te íbamos a… decir nuestro secreto. –Moqueaba y hablaba con dificultad, poco a poco se tranquilo, Draco la había abrazo y le daba pequeñas acaricias en la espalda para consolarla.

-¿De qué secreto hablas Rose? –Le pregunto Draco cuando finalmente sintió que Rose estaba mejor.

-Voy a tener un hermanito. –Rosie miro a los ojos a su padre esperando cualquier reacción.

Hermione que estaba atrás de ellos se acercó para confirmarle a Draco lo dicho por Rosie.

Draco no reaccionó de inmediato, cuando volvió en sí, en su rostro se había dibujado una gran sonrisa y tomo a Rosie para cargarla y empezar a bailar de felicidad.

La cara triste de Hermione desapareció de inmediato y empezó a sonreír. Draco bajo a la niña que estaba mareada y tomo a la castaña para también bailar con ella.

-¡Te amoooooo! ¡Las amo a las dos! ¡Te amo mi castaña! –Le dijo mientras le daba un rotundo beso a Hermione.

Rose vio la linda escena, aunque no la entendía del todo, mientras hacia una mueca de querer amor de su papi también.

-¡Te amo mi pequeña Rosa! –Draco se dio cuenta de esa reacción, así que tomo a Rose las abrazo a las dos, mientras reía de felicidad y lágrimas de alegría se le empezaban a escapar.

_Hola chicas. _

_Les traigo una idea que me nació hoy y no pude evitar hacerla y terminarla hasta ahora. Espero que les guste. _

_Chaoooooo Las quiero mucho y bendiciones. 3 _

_Lee Malfoy (21 Mayo 2019) 0.00 pm._


End file.
